Unexpected Circumstances
by IntoxicatingRomance
Summary: Not good at summaries or titles...Lex and Clark's relationship changes drastically in one night.
1. Chapter 1

Lex's mansion always felt cold and hollow.

The rooms were spotless, as well as lifeless, you could hear a your heart beat without the use of Clark's hearing. It all felt wrong. Each room echoed footsteps off the well decorated walls; it was only decorated for looks, not with any since of love or care went into any piece of this house. You would think a lonely, old man dwelled within these walls, instead of the young, misunderstood 23 year old.

He had just arrived, dropping off the weeks supply of veggies and fruits, which a random employee took from him at the door.

"You have no right to keep tabs on me, you bastard!" Lex's voice sounded furious. He turned into the living room to see Lex on the phone, a frown marring his face and his eyes were on fire with fury.

"I'm not a fucking puppet, you-!"" When Lex's eyes landed on him the frown faded and he tried to calm himself. After a moment, he motioned for him to come in. "As much fun as this conversation is dad, I have company so I am going to have to let you go." He pulled the phone from his ear without another word and picked up a glass of brown liquid. "Clark, you're early." He said while throwing back the glass, emptying it into his mouth.

"I finished my chores...I-I thought I'd go ahead and bring you your delivery." He pointed to the glass. "Isn't it too early to be drinking, are you okay?" Lex shrugged, his shoulders moving easily.

"It has been a bitch of a day. Now, I have to send a few e-mails." Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it and Clark was taught not to pry into a person's private life.

"Oh, I can leave if-"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are the only good part of this day and I promised you movie night." Lex smiled toward him, his earlier mood seemed to fade away.

"Really?" Clark was too happy to hear that.

"Of course, it is always improves my day to see a true friend." That statement disappointed Clark for some reason, but only a little. "Just wait, it shouldn't take me long."

"A-alright." Clark picked up a small statue to examine it, trying to find a way to keep himself out of the way while Lex worked. There was probably a story behind this piece of rock that made it valuable enough to be showcased in this museum called a 'home'. Everything here had to have value, or it was tossed to the road, unworthy of a place here. He gently sat it back in its place before turning to the all too clean sofa.

His eyes landed on the perfectly dressed man. Lex was typing away on his perfect computer, each stroke of the keys mesmerized the teen. At this moment, Lex matched that statue he'd just been caressing; perfect. Worthy of being here because of his value. He carefully sat down beside him, hoping not to disturb the business genius as he scanned his screen intensely. He didn't understand why Lex bothered with him, he was far from perfect, he'd never fit into this collection with his torn work jeans and flannel shirts.

"Just a moment longer Clark and we can watch that movie." Clark was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Lex pause to look at him. "I know this is probably boring to you, watching me work."

That was far from the truth, he could watch Lex do just about anything for hours. Since the day he'd saved him, since his eye first saw that beautiful face, and listen to him gasp for life...He felt something change in him, something he still didn't understand.

"It's fine, really, I'm fine." Clark said with a nervous smile, trying not to cast his eyes to the ground. Lex stared at him a moment longer, examining him like he was trying to unlock every secret about him, then gave a very small turn of his lips, something you'd have missed if you weren't Clark, before looking back to his screen. "Go ahead and pick a movie." Lex said, even his voice came out smooth and clear, every word pronounced perfectly. The typing of keys continued. Clark watched each finger pressed against the keys with certainty, and more speed than before. Lex was trying to hurry for him, but why? Clark was always nervous around the other, he was so out of his league in every way that he couldn't understand why Lex bothered to associate with him.

Lex made him want to be more. He wanted to be seen as more than the 'farm boy'; more than a clumsy, over grown kid with a nervous smile. He just didn't know how to break into that world. Finally standing up to look at the large collection of movies, Clark skimmed them with his eyes, not wanting to touch anything. He had a tendency to unintentionally break or ruin things.

Time moved by quickly while he read the titles, so quickly that he was surprised to hear Lex's laptop click shut. "Have you decided, or are you too busy day-dreaming about Lana?" Lex joked, walking up beside the tall teen.

"Very funny." Clark smiled toward him, Lana definitely wasn't the person occupying his thoughts at the moment, before pointing to a movie. "How about Avengers?"

"Excellent choice." Lex reached for the movie. Clark knew how much he enjoyed watching that movie in the theater, he was hoping he'd like to watch it again. He really enjoyed making Lex happy, it didn't happen enough. "You know, you are allowed to touch the movies Clark." Lex said while putting the movie in the DVD player. "You always point to one and make me get it."

He felt nervous again and tried to shake it with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just...don't want to break anything." Clark admitted.

"Yes, you'd break it with a single touch, I'm sure, don't worry so much." Lex must be sensing his discomfort and he didn't want that.

"Alright, but I did warn you." He put on his best smile as he dropped back on the sofa.

"I've been warned." Lex added, sitting back beside him. He was closer, Clark noticed, if he moved over slightly the two would be touching. He'd like that. Clark watched Lex as he watched the movie. He didn't mean to stare so long, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get enough of the other and it worried him. He wanted something,it pulled at his insides hard, but he couldn't identify what that was. Even in this dim light and cast shadows, Lex was, he was just perfect.

"The movies a lot better if you watch the screen Clark." Lex caught him off guard, turning to look at him with a smirk. He was caught and tried to correct his mistake by looking at the screen, but he could feel Lex's eyes on him. After a long moment the other finally went back to paying attention to the screen as well. The two watched the movie in silence.

When it was over a game of pool was started and Clark lost fantastically. Lex had made two more glasses of whiskey and was getting a little tipsy by the end of their second game.

"Do you like looking at me?"

"W-what?" Clark swallowed, his heart beating faster as he nearly dropped the pool stick he'd been holding and lost his balance on the stool he occupied.

"You always stare at me." Clark tensed when Lex stepped closer, leaning near his ear. His breath was warm as he whispered. "Do you like me?"

"I..." He turned his head and their noses touched. God, Lex's eyes were a beautiful grey. "I think so?" He admitted weakly. Lex was too close for him to think straight, his body was warming up and his mind was buzzing. He wanted something he couldn't describe, and he wanted it now.

"Is that so?" Lex tilted his head slightly, his eyes focusing on the teen's lips, he looked like he was contemplating something. "Have you ever kissed anyone Clark?"

He shook his head after a moment.

"May I kiss you?" Lex asked without missing a beat, eyes locking back on Clark's, who had no idea when the mood changed. He licked his lips without thinking and nodded his head slightly, not trusting his voice. He couldn't believe this was happening. Lex wanted to kiss someone like him? It was unbelievable.

"Good answer." He heard right before he felt a pair of cool lips on his, pressing surely into his mouth. His eyes shut tight and he clenched nervously at the pool stick. "I'm going to need you to relax a bit farm-boy." Lex whispered jokingly against his lips, taking the stick and letting it fall to the floor beside them. He stepped between the sitting boy's legs, cupping his face. "And open your mouth a little." He barely had time to get out a nervous apology before Lex was sliding his tongue into his mouth, the bitter taste of alcohol clear.

What was happening?

Lex knew what he was doing, and he was doing it really good. His tongue touched every inch of his mouth, even pressing against his own an coaxing it out; and then he was in Lex's mouth. He flinched out of surprise when he felt a cool hand rubbing its way down his stomach. His hips moved up without his consent and his let out a groan into the other's mouth.

Eventually the two pulled apart for air. Lex leaned his forehead against Clark's. Even while he panted gently for air, Lex still looked amazing. His lips were slightly swollen and wet. He had his eye closed. Clark wanted to touch his bare head badly but didn't trust himself not to hurt Lex right now, and he'd never forgive himself for that.

"Would you like to see my bedroom Clark?" The sentence made his mouth dry and swallowing became impossible. He was pretty sure where this was going, even if it was hard to believe. No, Lex had been drinking and he was obviously upset about something...Clark should go home. That's what he should've said.

"Su-sure." He managed to squeak out.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first attempt at the sexy scenes, so don't expect too much damn it...I tried, but it needs work in my opinion; feel free to skip it if you want, but that won't leave you much to read.

Next chapter will be up asap.

I love reviews and feed back.

Bye

* * *

[Sexy scenes pretty much start here]

He was nervous, but excited, Lex could tell. Clark let his emotions play across his face, mostly likely without his knowledge. He was so niave and Lex was always unsure how to deal with that. Clark was sitting on his bed, waiting for Lex to tell him what to do. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get him up here. He started noticing the looks the teen gave him a few weeks back, the harmless glances filled with longing. Soon he started staring as well, and he started to notice how beautiful the boy was. His eyes were probably what Lex loved the most, they were large and shaped perfectly. The beautiful green shade was filled with such trusting innocence, it made Lex's inside ache with an unknown feeling. It was like seeing freshly fallen snow, you had to touch it; nothing should be that perfect. Then there was his smile, he could get away with murder with just a turn of his lips. No one had the right to look so fucking gorgeous, and he was only a kid.

Lex swayed slightly, he was drunk and shouldnt do this, but he was going to anyway. What kind of person did that make him? He scoffed, knowing what he was.

"Lex?" Clark's voice pulled him from the path of self loathing and he turned to look at him. His black hair looked so soft, with those curls falling into his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

No, he wasn't, but he damn sure didn't want to 'talk' about it. He had another way to feel better. He sauntered over to the teen, unbuttoning his shirt along the way, and straddled his hips on the bed. Clark swallowed at the quick change, holding his hands out because he wasn't sure where to put them. Lex leaned back slightly and grabbed one large hand at a time, gliding them firmly against his hips; to be so young, Clark was a very large person and it excited Lex all the more.

"I'm about to be a lot better." He whispered, leaning back in to capture the boy's lips in another mind blowing kiss. It really shouldn't feel this good to kiss someone with so little experience, but Lex couldn't get enough. That was all he planned to do in the beginning, just a quick touch of lips, but that wasn't how he saw this ending now.

The hands on his hips tightened slightly, heating him up and deliciously burning where they touched. Clark was so warm, he wondered if he had a fever for a moment but let that thought go with a groan. He pressed down into Clark's lap, and he heard the dark haired boy gasp. A look of pleasure played across his face, but was quickly replaced with worry.

"L-Let me know if I am hurting you..." He mumbled out, his hips pressing upward unintentionally. Clark always worried about stupid things like that, being extra careful...Like he was the bull in the china shop. If he was able to think about things like that, then Lex really wasn't doing his job. He didn't answer, instead he pulled the T-shirt off the other and tossed it on the floor; he ran his hands down Clark's sun kissed skin. Clark's eyes drooped at the contact and his breathing became harder.

"Your abs are amazing..." Lex awed, running a hand down the impressive six pack. Clark only whined because Lex's other hand had found its way into his jeans. The boy released him, leaning back onto his elbows to grip the bed behind him until his knuckles turned white. Lex moved more securely into his lap, unbuttoning the pair of Jeans to get better access to the hardening flesh hidden by white boxers. He watched Clark drop his head back, revealing his neck and bit back a moan.

* * *

Lex was touching him...

Oh god, Lex was touching his...you know...

He pushed up against those cool fingers that hooked onto his jeans.

"Lift your hips Clark..." He did without hesitation and felt his pants and boxers slide down.

Clark watched Lex stared at his erection. "You are... _very_ well endowed and your parents didn't get you circumcised?" He couldn't stop the blush on his face.

"They...They don't believe in that kind of thing." Clark lied. He was already a child when his parents found him in the corn field, and he couldn't be cut anyway...Lex seemed to buy it though.

Lex stood up, but only long enough to kick his shoes off and remove the remainder of his clothing. Clark followed suit, pushing his shoes off to let his pants fall to the floor. He dared a look at Lex, who was climbing back on top of him. He was lean, but Clark knew how strong the other was...He may look like precious glass, but there were muscles hidden under that firm, slender form. He reached up to run his fingers over Lex's bicep.

"You're so...pretty." He said quietly, not sure how lame that might've sounded. Lex only stared at him, his face hard to read for a moment. Eventually he let a smile spread across his face nd leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He could taste the alcohol that Lex had been drinking and felt a little guilty, but not enough to stop. Lex wasn't that drunk, right?

* * *

Lex was laughing on the inside, pretty? He has been called a lot of things, but pretty was not one of them. It was adorable and made that weird feeling in his chest grow, but it also made him suspicious and defensive. No one just complimented him without wanting something. What did Clark want? He was already going to sleep with him, so was it money? No, he tried that...It was turned down. He hid his confusion with another kiss, he was sure to find out later.

This was going to be Clark's first time, he should take it slow but he wasn't going to. He wanted release, and he was going to get it.

Clark understood, right?

He reached over to the night stand and pulled the drawer open, pulling out a bottle of lube. "Do you...have a condom too?" Clark said, still blushing.

"I do." Lex said, but didn't reach for the drawer again. "But I was tested a few months back, it came back clean...and since I haven't slept with anyone and you are...well..." Lex smiled at him. "I think it will be better experience without one, unless you want it?" Clark looked lost for a moment, but nodded.

"I guess it's okay?" He looked up t Lex shyly. "I trust you."

That made Lex's chest burn, and he looked away for a moment. He should be telling Clark to always wear a condom during sex, not convincing him to go without. He quickly went back to opening the bottle, before he lost his nerve. He picked up Clark's hand and squirted a large amount into his palm, coating his fingers, before pouring some onto his penis. Clark let his hand float there as he groaned. Lex was rubbing him, spreading the lube all over his privates.

"Clark?" Lex said, his hand slowly pumping.

"Huh?" Clark had his eyes closed again, but opened them to look at Lex.

"Do you know why I put that on your hand?" When the boy shook hi head, Lex grabbed his wrist with his free hand. He lifted off of Clark's lap, standing over him on his knees and placed Clark's hand between his legs. Green eyes widened as he caught on.

"O-oh." Lex wanted him to...So they were really doing this? Oh shit. "Okay." He squeaked out.

"Just one finger at a time..." Lex breathed into his ear before kissing it. "Do it."

Clark didn't realize how hard swallowing was until this moment. He pushed his hand against Lex's ass until he felt a puckered hole. He pushed against the ring of muscles until it gave away and his finger slid in. It was so warm that Clark's hips thrust into Lex's hand with enthusiasm at the thought of what was to come. It didn't seem to bother Lex too bad, so after a moment he tried to push another in. Lex was nipping at his neck, encouraging him. Before too long he had two fingers in and Lex tensed up a bit, his hand stopped moving.

"You okay?" Clark breathed out, missing the cool hand against him.

"Yeah, just a little rusty...keep moving your fingers." Lex ordered, both his hands going to Clark's shoulders for support. He did what he was told and soon Lex was moving his hips against Clark's fingers. Fucking them while he stretched him open.

"Enough..." Lex pushed Clark's hand away, climbing up to hover over his erection.

"B-but..." Clark began, there was no way Lex was ready for this step; he could barely moved two fingers around inside him, but Lex didn't seem to care as he lined up Clark's dick with his entrance and pushed down.

* * *

Oh.

 **Oh. Wow.**

It was so...tight.

Lex slowly inched down around him until his ass rested on Clark's hips. Any thoughts Clark had were reduced to mush. All he could think about was the incredible heat surrounding him, and the squeezing. Lex's eyes were closed tight and he was panting. Both of his hands were digging into Clarks shoulders, he looked like he was in pain.

"Are-Are you...okay?" Clark managed to get out.

"Fine...ungh...Just...heh, just not used to someone your size." Lex admitted.

That made Clark feel extremely happy for some reason, but he didn't have time to relish the moment because Lex shifted. Clark gripped the sheets tightly, hearing them rip, Lex was adjusting to him and moved to test it out.

"D-don't do that." Clark whined out, he wasn't ready...there was no way he was going to last long. Lex just opened his eyes slightly and gave a mishchievious grin before raising his hips then pressing back down. Clark collapsed back on the bed with a long groan as Lex continued to ride him. It started off slow and easy, you could only hear rough breathing and slick skin hitting skin. Clark finally forced his eyes opened, trying to focus on something other than the buzzing of his own skin and the undeniable pressure building in his groin. He picked his head up to watch Lex, who was covered in sweat, his face flushed, and his eyes were shut tight to concentrate. Clark noticed nails digging into his chest, but he couldn't really feel it. What really amazed him was watching himself disappear inside Lex. This was really happening, he was having sex. Actual sex, with Lex Luthor. He wanted to touch him, but was so afraid to grab too hard. He wasn't exactly thinking straight, but he wanted to do more...he wanted to...Without too much thought, Clark twisted his hips, catching Lex off guard as he rolled the two over.

"What are you doing?" Lex growled out, his back on the mattress now, as he stared up at the teen hovering over him.

"Helping?" Clark shrugged. Lex was about to protest when he pushed into him, hitting a spot that made Lex's back arch and his eye widen with a sharp gasp followed by a string of curse words. He grunted when muscles tightened around him. Clark pulled out and repeated his motion, when he got a similar response and Lex wrapping his legs tightly around his waist, he decided he liked this position.

He liked it. A lot.

He gripped the bed on either side of Lex and continued to thrust, he buried his head into the side of Lex's exposed neck. His body felt like it ws on fire, and his stomach hurt so bad. Lex was making sounds he didn't know the man could, and it sounded wonderful mixed together with his name. A hand gripped a handful of his hair and pull as Lex continued to moan into his ear. Lex's other hand was pumping his own dick.

"Are...ah,ah! Are you sure you've, ugh, never done thisbefore?" Lex forced out.

"Think...think I'd remember..." Clark panted. "I-i Can't...Lex...L-lex." Clark could no longer control his hips, and that scared him. What if he was too rough? He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Lex...Oh god, what if it killed him? He whined at the thought, but Lex only pulled at his hair more and pressed his face closer to Clark's.

"I'm close...too..ah, ah, ah!" Lex clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from knocking together at Clark's force. He was going to be sore for at least a week, and it was so worth it. One of the thrust hit those bundle of nerves again and sent Lex off the edge. He was pretty sure he screamed Clark's name right before stars filled his vision. Clark only lasted a few more hard thrusts before Lex heard him moan and fall ontop of him, almost crushing him with his weight.

* * *

[It ends here]

A phone ringing pulled Lex from his sleep, but he ignored it until it went to voicemail. He was about to fade off again, when the ringing started once more. He gunted and tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. This blanket was extremely heavy. He didn't open his eyes yet, hoping to go back to the wonderful dream he'd been having. It involved his favorite teenager and underaged sex. His blanket shifted slightly and sighed, making him move as well.

Wait...

Blankets don't move, or sigh...Lex opened his eyes, blinking a few times to gain focus. It was dark out and his clock confirmed it was nearly 1 in the morning. He tilted his head to the other side and came face to face with a face full of raven locks that were connected to a thick neck and strong shoulders. Last night came crashing back and Lex let is head fall back on the pillow.

He had sex with Clark.

This was his 15 year old savior lying, naked, on top of him. His thigh was pinned under the boy's waist and his shoulder was being used as a pillow. He tried to pull his arm free, but it wasn't going to happen. What was Clark made of? He felt like a thousand pounds.

The telephone started to ring again and this time Clark started to wake up. Lex stretched until he was able to snatch the phone off the night stand, hoping to silence it before the boy woke up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He whispered snappishly into the phone. Clark turned his head toward Lex's voice, his eye fluttered open for a minute but closed back.

"I'm so sorry Lex..." It was Martha, Lex' clenched his jaw. "but I am looking for Clark, he didn't come home and I have called everywhere then I remember that he was delivering to you yesterday and thought you might know something?" She sounded so worried. Clark must have excellent hearing because as soon as his mom spoke his eyes flew open and he jerked his head up to look at the clock.

"Oh, man!" He whispered in a panic jumping off the bed so quickly that Lex's head was spinning. "I'm so screwed!"

"Lex?" Martha questioned, because Lex had yet to respond.

"Yes, he did make that delivery. We watched a movie afterward, but I wasn't feeling well and went to bed early..." Lying was second nature to a Luthor. "I left him with a large collection of movies and an endless supply of popcorn, maybe he fell asleep on the sofa? I can check?"

Clark was pulling his pants up and looking for his shirt while Lex scooted to the edge of the bed to grab his own pants. It took longer than he thought, god he was sore and sticky. "I would appreciate that so much, and I'm sorry to wake you honey." Her voice was sweet and guilt filled, and Lex felt like an ass.

"It's not a problem Mrs. Kent, one moment." He pressed a button on the phone, putting it on hold and put the reciever down. He slowly stood up, ignoring the beginnings of a hangover and rubbed his head.

"Lex?" He didn't expect Clark's hand on him and he jumped, which made Clark flinch and pull away. "Is everything...okay?"

No, everything was not okay.

"It's fine, I'm fine, Clark."

He fucked a teenager, not just any teenager...Clark.

"I'm going to pick up the phone now and you are going to pretend I just woke you up from a popcorn induced coma on my couch, deal?" His voice was neutral and he refused to look into those green eyes.

"Uh, yeah...Okay." Clark said awkwardly. He did as he was told and listened to his mother scold him in a hundred different ways.

"Mom, I'm sorry...it was an accident I- Okay, I get it, but- You know I wouldn't be dead in a ditch some where..." Clark sighed, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Dad doesn't have to come-Yeah, yeah okay...Okay...alright. Yep, wait outside, I got it...I love you too, I'm sorry...alright...bye." He pushed the end button several times before handing the phone back to Lex, who still looked unsettled. "She, uh, she told me to wait outside for dad...He's on the way."

"I see..." Lex didn't know what else to do, so he gently sit back on his bed. He winced as a sharp pain shot up his back, it didn't go unnoticed by Clark.

"Did...Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, reaching for the older man. Lex put up hand to stop him.

"It's nothing serious, really, It's just been a while since I've played the bottom."

"Oh..." It became silent again, and not their normal silence. Normally he and Clark could sit in a room and not say a word to each other, and be perfectly okay. Lex shook his head at his own stupidity, he gets one fucked up phone call from his dad and he tries to trash everything important in his life.

"Shouldn't you be going outside?" He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but he ws just so frustrated. Clark shuffled his feet, ducking his head to hide the hurt.

"I-I guess so." He said weakly. He turned to leave, but stopped half way to the door. Clenching his fist he turned back toward Lex, who looked up at him when he got close enough.

"What is it?" Lex sighed, expecting some sort of lash.

But there was none of that.

Clark leaned down and pecked his lips against the hairless man's. "G-goodnight..."Clark straightened and walked out of the room, disappearing down the hall. When he heard his front door shut, Lex fell back on his bed.

"When you fuck up Lex, you really go for the prize don't you?" He mumbled to himself, but rubbed his lips gently.

What the hell was he going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Clark stared at the blank quiz in front of him, it had been thirty minutes and he hadn't even wrote his name. He couldn't concentrate on that though, because his mind was still in Lex's mansion along with his virginity. His body heated up at that and he frowned. He wasn't sure where he stood with Lex after that night...It had been nearly a week and he hadn't heard anything from the older man. Granted he had been away in Metropolis for most of said week, but Lex used to give him a phone call at least once on his business trips. Clark missed him, and this anxious suspense was horrible. So much so, that he actually broke into Lex's mansion late one night to lie on his bed. He felt like a stalker, but he just wanted to be close to his favorite person. While he was there, he noticed the holes in the mattress from his grip. Lex probably had the maids change his sheets, so it wasn't really noticed or questioned. He used his speed to quickly flip and remake the bed anyway, the last thing he needed was more things to worry about.

"Times up everyone!" The teacher called, walking next to Clark so he could even use his speed to fill in some questions. "Mr. Kent, can I see you at the end of class?" His teacher picked up his blank sheet and frowned. Clark nodded, a guilty smile on his face. Great, this week sucked he thought watching his teacher collect the rest of the papers.

"Mr. Kent, is something troubling you?" He stood in front of the desk as the last kid left.

"Sir?" He stalled, pretending to be lost.

"I've heard your other teachers talking about your loss of concentration in their classes as well, are you alright?" It wasn't like Clark to get anything under a high B, so naturally the teachers would worry.

"Oh, I just...I've been pulling some extra hours on the farm." It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the reason he had been so lost. It wasn't like he could tell his teacher that he had sex with an older man that he really cared about and didn't know if he'd made a huge mistake. Seeing Lex in a jail cell wasn't something he wanted.

"...I see, well, since you are normally such a good student I am going to give you a chance to make up these last few days."

"Thanks you sir, I appreciate it." He smiled his best smile.

"I am sure your other teachers will also give you an opportunity, I understand your family farm is important but please think about your future as well. You are a very bright student." Clark had always been liked by his teachers, one of the reasons he didn't fit in with many of the popular kids.

"Yes sir, I understand." He nodded, thanking him again before heading out. He sighed a long sigh once he was far enough from the classroom.

"What's wrong big guy?" Pete seemed to appear from no where, scaring him half to death. He really was out of it if he couldn't hear someone walking up on him.

"Yeah..." Chloe's voice startled him as well, coming from the opposite side of Pete. "I've never seen you so jumpy."

"Sorry guys, I was just lost in thought..." Again, not a lie.

"About what?" Chloe immediately jumped into reporter mode. "Is it Lana?"

"No, not Lana...I really don't want to talk about it." He walked out of the school, his friends in toe.

"Ten bucks it is Lana." He heard the blonde whisper to Pete, who nodded.

"Can we just drop it guys, please?" He was hoping the two had afternoon activities today so he could speed off, but apparently he was going to have to walk today.

"Awe, is the nerd having a bad day?" Whitney's voice made his groan internally, he wasn't in the mood. Of course the Football player could care less. "Are you gonna cry?" He laughed along with his goons.

"Don't you cavemen have a ball to chase?" Chloe quickly jumped to Clark's defense.

"Don't you have a another whack-job story to write?" He shot back, stepping closer to her. Pete quickly moved between the two, his back to Chole.

"Leave her alone Whitney." The jock scoffed.

"Or you'll what?" He dared.

"That's enough guys!" Clark separated the two men. "What do you want?" He sighed out, looking at Whitney.

"You to stop touching my chest for one." Clark's hand was slapped away. "Turning into a Homo on me Freshmen?" Clark turned his head to calm his friends from responding, so he missed Lex walking up behind the football star. He had pulled up moments early and parked his car when he saw the tense interaction.

"I don't think you're his type." Whitney quickly spun around.

"This has nothing to do with you, Luthor." He spat, but took a step back when Lex gave a glare that could turn you to stone. It was one Clark had never seen aimed at him personally, but quite a few times at Lex's father or business associates; sometimes even a poor maid when he was in an exceptionally bad mood.

"I consider Clark here a close friend, you know what happens to people when they harass my friends?" When Whitney didn't reply, Lex took it as a 'No'. "Want to find out?"

"Whatever, I'm out of here, come on guys. These losers aren't worth it. And stay away from my girl freak." He said quickly, looking at Clark, trying to hide his nervousness. Everyone in this town either hated or feared the Luthors, and it seems Whitney finally remembered who he was talking to. He wasn't sure if Lex was really a cold blooded killer, but he wasn't willing to find out either. His friends seemed to agree as they ran off.

"Works everytime." Lex said, and smiled at the trio; his 'scary' face put away. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for getting rid of those jerks. Ever since he found out Clark likes Lana, he's been the biggest pain." Chloe said, but you could tell she was uneasy. Pete didn't even try to talk. Even those two had trouble accepting Lex. Not that he wasn't used to it, or expected any different. Then there was Clark. He smiled openly at the older man. It made his heart jump and his blood pump faster, even though his face didn't change much.

"Lex, you're here!" He stated lamely, forgetting all about Whitney. "I-I mean, you're back...from Metropolis."

"Yes, I got back in this morning..." Lex was happy to see the boy, he'd missed him, but there was definitely an air of awkwardness floating between the two. It was one of the reasons he had been avoiding calling, and didn't mention his trip in the first place. He couldn't do that forever though, and he didn't want to cut Clark out of his life. So the two had to talk.

"I was hoping, if you have time, you'd like to come with me. I have something to discuss with you." Lex motioned to his car. Clark nodded without hesitation, his depression gone at the first sight of Lex.

 _Wow, I really have it bad._ Clark thought to himself, but still too happy to actually worry about it. "Yeah, sure, I have time." He waved goodbye to Chloe and Pete, who seemed worried as he slid into the passenger seat of the expensive sports car.

* * *

Clark followed Lex into the mansion, his nerves strained. The car ride had been painfully quiet. "Would you like anything to drink?" Lex finally spoke, which caught the teen off guard.

"Uh, n-no thanks...I'm not thirsty, I drank a lot during lunch so I am good...I might need to use the bathroom at some point though." Clark internally groaned. God that was horrible, why did he rant on? A 'no' would've been just fine. Lex only nodded, but he could see a glimmer of some emotion cross his face. He really wished he could read Lex better.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is if you do need it, and I will meet you in the game room." Lex disappeared toward the kitchen after Clark also nodded. It was odd for Lex to get his own drink, usually a servant did it, but Clark shrugged that off. Maybe he was nervous too? Yeah right, Lex was never nervous. He should learn to talk like Lex does. To the point. He felt more like a kid than ever when Lex was around, and it made him frustrated.

Lex slowly poured himself a glass of red wine, sighing before taking a drink and refilling it. He was so nervous. He was poring his own drink...It always seemed to be caused by the tall teen in the other room, his nerves. He smiled, remembering Clark nervously rambling. At least he wasn't the only one. That night he'd spent with Clark still weighed on his mind. It was a mistake, he shouldn't have taken advantage of the teen's crush on him. Lex couldn't bring himself to hate it though. It was awkward and rushed, but he could still feel those warm hands on him. Hell, he still had the bruises to prove it. Clark was some kind of strong, marks never lasted this long on his body; he'd also ached for days afterward. He frowned, hating the fact that he didn't hate it at all. Even when he woke up to that heavy body on top of him.

"He's better than any blanket..." Lex quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, heading to the room said teen occupied. He had made up his mind, and there was no point in changing it now.

"So, how have you been?" Lex could've laughed at the jump his voice got out of Clark. He had entered the room to find him nervously playing with the pool balls.

"Ah, fine, you know...just school and home...You?" Clark smiled finally and Lex felt his knees weaken. It was dangerous how much influence that smile had.

"I've been well, I had a urgent matter to deal with but it has been settled..." Lex walked to the couch while speaking, sitting down. He motioned for Clark to sit next to him, which he did quickly.

"Did it...was it because of your dad?" The teen wanted to know more about Lex's life, but he never got very far; Lex always kept him at a distance. He figured it was because Lex assumed it would bore him, but that wasn't true. Nothing that involved Lex could be considered boring to him.

Lex was quiet for a moment, staring at the boy. Clark felt like he was being examined for a hidden motive, he probably was. THat nearly made him sigh out loud, why couldn't Lex trust him. Then he remembered that his whole life was a basic lie, and looked away from the man. He felt horrible for lying to anyone about who...what he was, but especially to Lex. "Yes, it was about my father. Which brings me to why I needed to speak with you." Clark swallowed hard, so it was time to talk about that already?

"O-oh?" He again played dumb, just to stall for a moment longer. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what Lex said.

"Clark..." Lex took another sip of his wine before sitting it down on the coffee table. "That night...I let my emotions cloud my judgement and-"

"I'm sorry." Clarks words caught Lex off guard. "I knew you were drunk, and I didn't stop you." He said, voice full of guilt. "I didn't stop myself. Please...don't hate me for it." It had been eating Clark alive for the last week, the guilt. He took advantage of the situation to get what he wanted.

Lex was quiet for so long that Clark eventually got the nerve to drag his eyes from the floor to the man beside him. Lex looked slightly shocked, which confused him. "You're...apologizing to me?" Lex spoke finally, a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes? It was my fault afterall...I was the sober one." Clark nervously twisted his hands together. "I should've stopped you, but..."

"But...?" Lex had leaned back, fully looking at the distressed teen. Did Clark really blame himself for this? He could nearly laugh at that, nearly. Clark was so innocent, it hurt. Lex may have been drunk, yes, but he knew damn well what he was doing. He was the one that should be apologizing, and in jail. The fact that he wasn't, or being hunted down by Mr. Kent with a shotgun, proved Clark hadn't told anyone of their night together. Now he found himself curious of why Clark felt so guilty and what he did to earn that kind of loyalty from the boy.

"I-I really..." Clark's mouth felt dry, and his heart was beating like crazy. "...love you." He forced out the last part, just above a whisper. Once the words came out, he found himself not being able to stop. "From...from the moment I first saw you, I was completely thrown off by what I felt; and then you spoke and I got to know you...and I just...I just really love you."

Lex was frozen, seriously, he had not one line of defense set up for this. Not from Clark anyway. Someone had fallen in love with him? That someone was Clark? Clark was...he was too...Clark to seriously love someone like him. It was just..."Ridiculous." The word slipped out before Lex could stop it. When Clark looked at him with a hurt expression he sighed. "You are only fifteen, Clark...I am sure whatever you are feeling toward me is just a simple crush or infatuation." He clarified, but Clark didn't seem to like what he said in the slightest.

"I...I get that you'd have trouble accepting what I feel but..." Clark felt anger boiling in his gut at the way Lex dismissed his feelings. "Don't tell me what I feel. Just because I am younger than you doesn't mean I can't tell the difference between puppy love and the real deal."

"That is exactly what that means." Lex dared, feeling agitated himself. This was completely childish. Love? Please. Nothing more than a fairy tale Clark has been swept into. "You felt the same about Lana, no? What are those feelings now? Gone, right? Because you found a new outlet for them. Don't try to tell me you understand something as foolish and complicated as 'love'."

Clark couldn't take it anymore, it hurt that Lex didn't believe him and he obviously didn't return the feeling. "What I feel for Lana has nothing to do with this!" He raised his voice, standing to help pace off some tension. "I do care for her...but never like..." Clark deflated with a sigh. What was the point in this? He'd gotten his answer from Lex already. His chest hurt and he could feel tears building and threatening to fall. "I get it Lex, sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He did his best to keep his voice even.

Lex watched the boy closely. He'd hurt him, and that was what he was trying to avoid. "...No matter what you think you're feeling Clark...I can't let something like that happen again. It was reckless of me. I also apologize." Clark chuckled at his words, but they held no amusement. Ow. He really was just an annoying kid to this man.

"...Yeah...I get it." He repeated softly. "I have to go...Mom will be worried." Clark began to walk toward the exit.

"Here...Let me give you a ride back to-" Lex started, standing to follow the other.

"No!" Clark bit out, but quickly calmed himself before turning to look at Lex. He gave a smile that could break your heart, and Lex felt a growing spark of guilt. "I'd rather walk...please."

"...I'm sorry Clark, my intention was never to hurt you." Lex stepped closer, but stopped when Clark tensed. He was trying really hard not to break down and Lex wasn't helping at all. "I was hoping we could remain friends, if you are...alright with that?" He couldn't just let Clark go, but he wasn't sure why either. The thought made his insides churn and his head spin.

Friends? So he could still be around Lex? Clark quickly rubbed at his eyes, which had become red, he was sure to break soon so he had to get away. "...I'd like that, but I just...I have to go right now...The farm..." He was trying to say he had work on the farm to do, but his words wouldn't cooperate. He was pretty sure Lex understood.

"Alright, but let me give you a ride Clark, it is a long walk and-"

"It's fine, I want to... **please**." His back was to the millionaire, he refused to turn around anymore, his face would give him away for sure. He wished he could keep his emotions hidden like Lex did, it'd be so much better than this.

"...Very well...Just let me know when you get there." Clark quickly nodded before walking out of the room with haste. Lex listened to the door slam shut once again then gripped his head. That went as well as he'd expected. He went back over to the couch, picking up his wine. He gripped the glass tightly before downing it. Why did he always have to ruin what he touched? He'd never forgive himself if he'd seriously hurt the boy, but he was hoping Clark would bounce back. He'd have to realize what he said was silly at some point, right?

 _"I just...I just really love you."_

Lex let those words play over in his head. He had no idea what to do with that, it was a dangerous thing Clark admitted to him. He was a Luthor after all, the things he could do with knowledge like that; or the things his enemies could do with it. Imagining a completely broken Clark sent a sharp pain through him.

He just couldn't let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate writer's block!

Luckily, I think it's cleared up for now...

Sorry this took forever and a day.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lex stared at his screen for the past hour, his emails remained untouched and his mind refused to focus. It had been nearly a month since Clark's confession, and his dismissal of it. He hadn't seen the boy since...Not that surprising considering he hadn't called him and his business was taking a chunk of his time, along with his father's never ending meddling. Besides, what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, sorry you have feelings for me that I can't return for many reasons, and I led you on by leading you to my bed, but you want to come over and play some pool?' Lex huffed at that, rubbing his head for the hundredth time and letting out a sigh. This was getting ridiculous, he hadn't felt this unsure in a very long time and he was hating every second of it. He'd tried everything to get the gorgeous teen out of his mind so he could work and it had worked at first, but the longer he went without seeing him...the harder it became; infact, it has gotten to the point where, if he tried to not think of Clark then the more it happened. Lex never cared much for anyone's wellbeing, getting close to people was dangerous, but with Clark... he had to know he was alright.

"Sir?" Lex was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice a maid knock on his door. He hid his surprise well when she placed a hand on his shoulder. Had Clark consumed his thoughts so much that he'd let his guard down to this extent? Not good. He needed to fix this. He needed to stop thinking about those hurt green eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked calmly.

"There is a call waiting for you..." She stated timidly. A call? He didn't even hear the phone ring. "It's Clark Kent, sir."

"Of course it is..." He almost laughed out, waving away the maids confused look. "Thank you, I've got it from here." He picks up the phone while the woman quickly scurries from him.

"...To what do I owe this honor?" Lex speaks surely into the phone. He goes for light and friendly, and pulls it off pretty well. "I was unaware you people used phones in this town." There was a huff of air on the other end of the line.

"We're full of surprises..." Clark's voice is one he didn't realize he'd missed so much until this very moment; he was going to ignore the hard thump in his chest too. "Hey...Lex?" The worried tone in his voice, got his attention quickly. Lex straightened in his chair.

"Is something wrong?"

There was a long pause, he could hear Clark shifting the phone around, then a sigh. "This is...this is gonna sound stupid...but I'm just really..." An awkward laugh. "Just...just forget it."

"Clark." Lex stated firmly. "Tell me."

"...It's my parents..." Clark finally forced out. "They went on a trip for their anniversary and I haven't heard from them..." Lex could hear the worry in the other's voice. "I tried calling the numbers they left me, but it just keeps giving me a busy signal and I mean I'm sure it's fine but mom always calls every night when they go away and she hasn't and I just don't know why and I am just worrying too much but it's just not normal and I just started thinking of all the ways to get into an accident while traveling, there is even a TV show about worst car wrecks in the US and-"

"Whoa, hey, slow down..." Lex couldn't help a smile at the teens nervous rambling and how he sped up the longer he went. "First off, stop watching that show. Secondly, where is this trip to, and how long are your parents supposed to be away?"

"In Tampa, Florida?" Clark said unsurely. "They left last week and the trip is for another week..."

Lex leaned back in his chair, the smile falling from his face. He didn't know the Kent parents well, but he knew how protective the two were of their only child; everyone in this town probably knew that. It wasn't like them not to contact their son. "...When was the last time you heard from them?"

"Right before they left...Dad told me to keep an eye on the place and mom said she was going to miss me." Clark's voice trembled slightly by the end and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Do you think...I mean, I was wondering if..." Clark paused for a moment then quickly said "Can you come over?"

Well, that wasn't what Lex was expecting at all. "Come over? To your house?"

"I can't come to your house because my parents could call...but I...I know it's weird between us... you-you were the first person that I thought to call...oh god, that's so lame." The last part was muffled as he listened to Clark groan in embarrassment, and a smile crept its way back on his face.

"You know, I haven't had a tour of your natural habitat yet...I'll head over as soon as I can." Lex was already closing up the computer to put away, phone pressed against his shoulder.

"Really?" Clark's hopeful voice widened the smile on his face. "...Thank you...I'd really like that."

"Anytime, I owe you a lot more than this, my young savior." He said it in a joking manner, but meant every word. "I'll be there soon, alright?"

"Alright...see you then...bye."

He hung up and quickly packed his belongings, his smile fading to a smirk. He paused for a moment, shaking his head and laughing softly. One call from the teen and he was tripping over himself to rush out the door. What the hell? He didn't like this...whatever this was, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Less than an hour later a nervous Clark paced his kitchen, biting at his nails along the way. He had worried so much about his parents he'd spent the last couple days debating using his superspeed to run to Florida, but he'd never went that far before...and he still couldn't control his flight...Between copious amounts of stress and worry, Lex popped into his mind and before he knew it, he'd picked up the phone. He jumped when the doorbell rang. It wasn't until after he'd hung up with Lex did he think about the fact that this would be their first meeting since he got rejected by his best friend. He took a breath and forced himself to walk to and open the door, putting on a smile. When his eyes landed on that familiar form. "Hey, you got here pretty quick."

"Being invited over to your house has me all excited." Lex smiled back, trying to keep the 'relaxed' atmosphere going as he stepped inside. "Every time I would come to see you, you'd either be in that hide away of yours or your mother would go inside to fetch you while I got to have an awkward stare down with your father." He was happy to see Clark swallow a laugh at that while turning toward the living room.

"Dad can be..." The teen mulled it over then shrugged, turning back to Lex slightly to give another one of those smiles. "...He means well...they both do." A worried look covered his usually happy face when his parents entered his mind and Lex decided it was unacceptable.

"I'm sure they're fine." He hesitantly reached up to Clark but stopped himself, clenching his hand and quickly walking into the livingroom. Clark watched him closely as he walked by. "I called a few associates in that area...Unfortunately, I didn't get an answer..." Lex placed his bag by the sofa, taking his coat off before continuing. "That's very odd, considering those fools are horrified of me...So I dug a little deeper." He smiled, looking around the living area. Clark's house had a 'lived in' feeling no home he'd ever occupied did. The coffee table had a bowl of half eaten cereal next to a game controller(Clark's doing no doubt) and there was a halfway folded basket of clothing on a nearby chair. It was the correct amount of messy to clean, and Lex wouldn't admit how much he liked it and how uncomfortable it made him at the same time. He turned back to the raven haired teen, smile still in place. "There was a major blackout due to an unexpected storm in that area...all power lines have been down for nearly a week. I managed to get ahold of someone a town over...we should know how your parents are by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Clark's stare was mixed between relief and amazement. "You did all that on the ride over here?" When Lex gave a shrug, Clark laughed softly and reached for the other. He pulled Lex into a hug before he could argue. "I should've called you sooner...thanks." He sighed into his shoulder, eyes closing to enjoy the scent that was his best friend. It took a moment, but cool hands eventually wrapped around and rested on his back.

"...Well, it isn't like we've been on the best of speaking terms lately." Lex offered, feeling Clark relax against him and worry he must have been holding onto for the last week melt away with the fall of his shoulders. "I should've checked on you sooner...I'm sorry." He was so focused on not making matters between Clark and himself worse that he ended up not even thinking of how the teen was handling all this. "...Are you alright?" Clark pulled away just enough to meet Lex's eyes. He had a feeling he wasn't talking about the worry of his parents.

"Better." He gave a smile, pulling away from the other completely with a small blush. "Now that you're here...I wanted to come see you, but I hadn't heard from you and...I just didn't know if...I didn't want to be a bother." Clark admitted softly.

"You're never a bother." Lex stated quickly then looked around awkwardly while Clark gave a growing smile. Both were quiet for a moment after that, not knowing what to say. "I should probably go...I'll let you know about your parents as soon as I-" Lex had been walking toward the couch to gather his belongings when Clark grabbed his wrist.

"S-stay!" He blurted out. "I mean...we can watch a movie or play some board games...?" He didn't want Lex to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He'd had a whole week of thinking his parents could possibly be dead and what his life would be like without them. To lose the only people who really knew him...It was unbearable. If his parents were gone, he'd have no one who knew what he really was. In that moment, Lex popped into his mind.

"Clark?" Lex gave him a questioning stare. "Are you sure everything's alri-"

"I love you." Clark could see Lex didn't expect him to say that and took the opportunity to keep talking. "I know you think what I feel isn't real...and that you don't feel the same way, but I can't change it. I love you. This last week, while in a worried wreck, the only person I thought of to help or comfort me was you. Not Pete, Lana, or even Chloe...just you." He swallowed, Lex's face was hard to read again but he didn't let it stop him. "I just...I am not saying you should return the feeling. I don't want you to feel pressured, but I don't want you avoiding me either...You said we could still be friends...So...as a friend...stay here with me?"

Lex stared at the hand currently gripping his wrist tightly. It actually hurt quite a bit, but it was better to focus on that pain than the emotional storm in his chest or the one in Clark's eyes. "I..." He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head with a smile. "You're so not playing fair..." He said softly. He finally looked up to a questioning Clark. "...Of course I'll stay...You don't have to bring out a confession every time. Besides, I did say I wanted a tour." He smiled when Clark gave that excited, happy grin he always loved.

"Thank you!" Lex should have expected the bear hug after, but he didn't and stumbled slightly. Clark was acting like he just gave him a mansion, did being around him really make him so happy? He couldn't stop another small smile from finding it's way on his face as he returned the hug yet again.

* * *

A few hours later Lex found himself relaxed on a worn sofa with Clark stretched out across it, his head resting in Lex's lap while the two laughed at randomly chosen "horror" movie. It was one of their favorite ways to spend time together, making fun of bad movies. So this is what a completely relaxed Clark Kent looked like. He never realized that the boy kept a small guard up at his 'home'. I guess it didn't give off the best 'this is a safe zone' feeling. Here though...Clark seemed less worried about keeping up appearances. He envied that slightly, having a true home. A place you felt completely safe.

"What kind of 'scream' was that? You could tell it was fake a mile away." Clark laughed out, bringing him back from his thoughts. He was reaching down to the popcorn bowl sitting next to Lex's feet.

"Are you saying you could do better?" He couldn't help but ask, scoffing when Clark nodded his head while shoving a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. "...I've seen you try to lie...it was painful to watch." He easily blocked the lazy attempt to hit his face and smiled when the teen spoke with a full mouth.

"Hey! I lie about a lot of things...You just don't know because I am so good at it." If Lex only knew how true that statement was...He hit at him again when it just got him an eye roll and a disbelieving look. "Oh what, and you're any better?"

"Of course, it's a necessity in my line of work." What was a Luthor without the ability to lie? "Dinners with my father consist of weaving through lines of bullshit and checking for poison in the food." Clark laughed then gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at that..." Lex only shrugged, playing with a piece of Clark's thick locks. The boy was beautiful. "...Have you ever lied to me?"

"If I did, why would I tell you the truth now?" He chuckled at the innocence he hoped the teen never lost when he said 'Because I'm asking you not to?'. "...No, I think you are one of the rare few I can be honest with."

"You trust me?" Clark stated and frowned when Lex nodded his head.

"It isn't a bad thing you can't lie well...it means lack of practice...it means you're a good, honest person and I respect that a lot." He wasn't expecting Clark to look so guilty at his words of praise. It was quickly replaced with a wide smile up at him. "I trust you too." He sighed out, tilting his head against Lex's stomach more firmly. He inhaled expensive cologne and a smell that was just Lex Luthor. A smell he had severely missed. "Hey..." He looked up at him, his eyes gentle and his voice low. Lex raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to swallow at the effect those eyes had on him. "...You can stay the night, right?"

"Clark..." He said in soft warning.

"N-not for _that_!" His face was almost comical as he broke eye contact and looked back at the screen. "I mean...I wouldn't mind if..." His face heated up and he shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts, sitting up to get some space between them. Lex had mode it completely clear. He had to stop if he didn't want to lose his friendship. "I want to show you something, but it would be better in daylight..."

Lex was going to ignore the part of him that felt a twinge of disappointment. "What is it you want to show me?"

"Just...you have to see it to believe it..." When Lex only stared at him he frowned. "It is about me...and..." Oh god, his dad was going to kill him. "...where I'm from."


	5. Author's note

You guys have been so patient with me...

I haven't forgotten any of my stories and want so badly to update faster...

I have some...unfortunate circumstances at the moment...that prevent me from having the time alone I need to get into a writing mood. I haven't written anything in nearly a year.

I promise though, as soon as I get the opportunity, I -will- make this wait worth it. I plan to write the best(and longest) chapter I've ever attempted. There will probably be more sexy scenes as well(Hinthint).

Thank you so much for your favorites and follows! It makes me so happy.


End file.
